


Not good with words

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Though dreams in the past are sweet and the truths are too cruel for a man to handles, but there's no escaping from this reality except to dreams on of a tomorrow's dream.





	Not good with words

There was a man and a woman. A Japanese man and his wife in a pretty kimono. The wife's kimono was white with a scattered cherry blossom petals in dull red and pale pink. Her tied up long silky black hair into a ponytail was decorated with a silver hairpin. The man was resting his head on her laps, enjoying being close to her soft skin. They both were watching a sunset under a blossoming cherry blossom tree's shade in the evening of the summer. The wonderful view before them couldn't be describe by a word but a smiles. In a peaceful day at a wooden bench. Everything was quiet, they could even heard the sound of a tender wind blowing and a sounds of another's heart beats skipping as the time flew by. She was running her long fingers along his hair, carefully caressing her lover's facial features.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?" The wife said as she playfully tickling his neck.

The man didn't answer, he gave her a soft smile while his eyes were closed.

She eyed her husband sweetly, pat her own belly gently and lowered her head to whispered him in the ear, "Promise to me and our little one here that you will never leave us."

"I promise, my dears, to both of you," the man whispered back, chuckled lightly, feeling the sensation of her thin fingers ran through his hair.

 

 

But that's all in the day of a yesterday, time is changing, flowing like a waterfall. There's no going back and he couldn't do anything about it. He better be wake up from this sweet dream of the past and facing the cruel reality of the present already.

 

Hanzo woke up, sweating. Not from the nightmare itself but from how real the dream was felt. It's almost as if it's just happened to him. The gold sunlight bathing him in its warm embrace, welcoming him to the fertile spring. There was no blooming cherry blossom tree nor a wooden bench, instead he was under a large oak's shade and laying down on a green grasses. But still, he could felt a soft fingers gently running along his jawline. The fingers were cold yet he could senses a tenderness in them. He wasn't resting on the soft woman's laps anymore, instead he found himself laying his head against a hard muscular thigh of a man.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" The caressing stop as a low, rasp voice was raised.

Looked up above him was a man. The one he once had the blood boiled with a burning rage just by seeing him. Now, the presence of this man alone could made him feel so calm and safe. His past nemesis and present love interest, Kuai Liang, a young and a talented warrior from the Lin Kuei clan. The younger man looks at him worryingly.

Hanzo didn't answer, he didn't say a word. Only waving a hand and a half hearted smile plastered on his face as an alright gestured. The worried look still locked on Kuai Liang's pale blue eyes as he noticed there was something wrong.

"Is there something troubled you?" he asked, uncertain of what will the man say.

The older man waving his hand again, weakly, tired of this overly worrisome brat. But that considerate expressed of his was kinda adorable though.

The ambience went silenced, only a sound of a wind blowing could be heard. Kuai Liang continues to rustling Hanzo's hair, enjoying the soft silky like hair as the man letting his young lover does what he pleased, being petted by him, listening to his humming of joy. Hanzo decided to shut his eyelids, dozing off to a long sleep, back to his sweet dream once again but this time of a beautiful future with the young man.

Kuai Liang chuckled lightly, murmured something quietly to himself or maybe to the cool breeze of the spring. Hanzo couldn't hear them clearly with his fading consciousness but he could heard a line the younger man whispered, "You see, he isn't much of a talker, is he?"

 

Yeah, he never good at wording.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, indeed.  
> I hope I didn't made it too cheesy.
> 
> Edit: change the summary, added tags, corrected some grammar(what is it?) and done some re-words for Valentine's day.


End file.
